l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo
Akodo was the son of the gods Amaterasu and Onnotangu and was the Kami who founded the Lion Clan. Appearance and Demeanor Akodo was a tall, powerfully-built man who rejected the teachings of Shinsei and lived his entire life serving another, the Emperor of Rokugan. Way of the Lion sidebar, p. 63 Tournament of the Kami During the Tournament of the Kami, Akodo defeated Doji after carefully studying her techniques. In the final battle, Akodo faced Hantei, and almost killed his brother before the sunlight reflecting from Hantei's sword shone in Akodo's eyes. Akodo was shocked by what he had nearly done, and realized then that Hantei could have defeated him at any time, but was not willing to shed his brother's blood. Akodo then kneeled to Hantei, who became the first Emperor of Rokugan. Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf Founding of the Lion Clan As the other Kami searched for followers among the people of what would become Rokugan, Akodo stood alone, saying, "I do not look for men to follow me. I look for men worthy to stand by my side." For nearly three years Akodo wandered the newborn Empire, challenging each mortal who came to him hoping to join his cause, yet none were worthy in his eyes. Each year he would return to the Emperor's palace alone, saying, "I do not seek them. They must seek me." Way of the Lion, p. 16 The Kitsu Believing the lion-like kitsu to be a threat to Rokugan, Akodo lead two dozen of his warriors into the mountains to exterminate them. His forces slew many, and the last few remaining kitsu made their final stand in a hidden valley. After grappling with the largest one, Akodo was thrown to the ground, but the creature spared his life. Thanks to one of his followers, Akodo Mirotai, Akodo realized that the creatures were intelligent and meant no harm to the people of Rokugan. He pledged to make amends to the creatures, which eventually resulted in the creation of the Kitsu family, the shugenjas of the Lion Clan. Lady Matsu Akodo's clan slowly grew, his troops led by Ikoma and Kitsu -- yet Akodo was not yet satisfied, for Lady Matsu, perhaps the greatest mortal warrior in Rokugan, had still not come to be tested by his blade. He eventually sought her out and challenged her, but she initially refused. When she finally assented, their battle was said to have shaken the earth and sky. Akodo asked for her hand in marriage several times, but she always rejected him. Way of the Lion, p. 17 The War Against Fu Leng During the First War of Rokugan, the War Against Fu Leng, Akodo lost the use of his left eye after the acrid black blood of an oni he was fighting splashed into his face. This earned him the moniker of Akodo One-Eye. Way of the Lion, p. 5 Akodo later wounded Fu Leng in battle, but refused to finish him as he believed that a child of Heaven should not murder his brother, no matter his crimes. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Akodo refused to wield that sword again and broke it after the war. Broken Sword of the Lion Gathering Thunder At the height of the conflict, the armies of Fu Leng had pushed the defending forces of the Crab back slowly. None of the Kami were willing to confront their mad brother, and defeat seemed inevitable until a wise man named Shinsei appeared. He revealed that a small group of individuals could infiltrate the Shadowlands and defeat Fu Leng, but they would have to be mortals. Hantei, grievously wounded from a recent battle, declared that one individual from each clan be sent to join in this endeavour. Akodo was about to put forth Ikoma Jujinin, the eldest son of Ikoma, as the Lion's candidate but was interrupted by Matsu who took the position instead. Akodo did not say farewell to Matsu, and did not watch her leave for the last time. Shinsei assembled the remaining Seven Thunders personally, and joined them on the quest to defeat the Ninth Kami. Shinsei Akodo decreed that the Lion Clan should never open their copy of the Tao, the teachings of Shinsei, but that they should dedicate themselves to Bushido instead. Indeed, each Lion dojo, had a copy of the Tao that had remained sealed. The pursuit or attainment of Enlightenment was rare among the Lion, as they favored to study Bushido over the Tao. Test of Enlightenment Day of Thunder The Seven Thunders and Shinsei made their way deep into the Shadowlands, where they found Fu Leng and defeated him. The cost was heavy, as only Shinsei and Shosuro survived the fight. They fled north, with the First Oni and many other creatures pursuing. The timely intervention of Shiba allowed Shinsei and Shosuro to reach Rokugan once more, but at the expense of Shiba's life. Fu Leng had been defeated, but at a very high cost to the Emerald Empire. Day of Thunder The Death of Akodo As the Ikoma Libraries and Hall of Ancestors were being built, they were unexpectedly attacked by the savage humanoid Tsuno in 99. Akodo confronted the army in Seikitsu Pass, and just as the battle seemed lost Akodo called out to his mother, the Lady Sun, Amaterasu. Akodo's mighty roar collapsed the pass on himself and the foul Tsuno. During the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness, the Lying Darkness claimed responsibility for the death of Akodo at the battle of Seikitsu Pass, but this has never been proven. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 10 Togashi , after being incarnated in the Celestial Heavens of Hitomi, made these accusations to the Lord Moon, Onnotangu, prior to the duel between them that decided the War in the Heavens in 1132. War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee Legacy Leadership Akodo wrote a treatise on war called, simply, Leadership, which became the most-read book on the military arts in Rokugani culture. It can now be found in most dojos throughout Rokugan. Akodo also laid down the tenants of Bushido, the code of honor and of life to which nearly all samurai strive to adhere. Akodo's No-Dachi The sword of Akodo, Akodo's No-Dachi, was lost when he died. It was eventually found by the Tsuno. Season of the Shadowlands Akodo's Grave The Tsuno attacked both the Hall of Ancestors and Kitsu Tombs in 1159 in their searches. They discovered Akodo's Grave and recovered the remains of the great Kami. Honor's Grave, by Shawn Carman Akodo's Shrine Akodo's Shrine was built by the Lion Clan as a monument to honor their patron Kami. Akodo's Shrine (Promotional title) Family Akodo had at least five sons. Each of them received an Akodo Dagger. Prayers and Treasures, p. 133 External Links * Akodo (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Kami